swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W34/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 22.08.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:14 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 03:43 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 07:34 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 11:23 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 15:40 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 18:57 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 21:42 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 23.08.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:32 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - The Stone Guest (Kamennyj gost) (1995) Harmonia Mundi ® 01:48 Mikhail Ivanovich Glinka - Ruslan and Lyudmila (1978) Melodiya ® 04:54 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 06:37 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 09:06 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 11:55 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 14:58 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 18:48 Gioachino Rossini - Demetrio e Polibio (1992) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 20:46 Gioachino Rossini - Aureliano in Palmira (?) Opera Rara (I) 23:34 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 24.08.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:10 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 04:11 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 06:22 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 09:07 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 11:33 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Odalea (1986) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 13:02 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:19 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 17:34 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 19:21 Giacomo Puccini - La fanciulla del West (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 21:30 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) 23:25 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 25.08.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:30 Jules Massenet - Manon (Manon Lescaut) (1969) Opera D'Oro (SunnyMoon) (I) 02:41 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 04:28 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1965) Decca (I) 06:29 Gioachino Rossini - Ciro in Babilonia (1988) Akademia (I) - 1st recording 08:58 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 12:45 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1983) EMI Classics (I) 15:13 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 17:28 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 19:49 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - The Philosopher's Stone (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 21:53 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 26.08.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:05 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 01:53 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 04:32 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 07:00 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 09:25 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 12:33 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 15:34 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 18:35 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 21:53 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 27.08.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:30 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 03:13 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 05:47 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 06:48 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 10:42 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 12:00 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 13:28 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 15:37 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 16:56 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 18:13 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 21:08 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 22:21 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 28.08.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:37 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 01:36 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 02:37 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 05:12 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 08:14 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 10:48 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 13:44 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 16:21 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:56 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 22:29 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 34/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016